in love and in love and in love
by burpodeng
Summary: [jikook/kookmin] five times the menbers think jungkook is in love and that one time which started it all. or, jungkook is just so, so obvious. / "mungkin jika hyung mundur sebentar dan beri aku kesempatan." / or: jungkook wakes up in an ordinary morning, in love and in love and what else is new?


five times the members think jungkook is in love, and that one time which started it all

or,

jungkook is just so, so obvious

 **[jikook/kookmin]**

 _ **jungkook woke up in an ordinary morning, in love and in love and what else is new?**_

* * *

 **1.**

Hoseok selalu merupakan pengamat yang baik, kalau ia sendiri boleh bilang begitu. Jadi jembatan antara para _hyung_ dan tiga bocah di sebuah grup beranggotakan tujuh orang membuatnya lebih observan tanpa sadar. Tapi di situasi sekarang ini, bahkan tidak butuh Hoseok untuk merasakan ketegangan ganjil yang menguar di udara.

Ini latihan pertama mereka di Korea setelah pulang dari Jepang dan Sihyuk PD memutuskan untuk menggunakan versinya Namjoon sebagai _track_ utama. Itu bukan hal aneh, Hoseok harus mengakui melodi punya sobat sebayanya itu lebih _catchy_. Dan walaupun ia bisa merasakan hawa-hawa kecewa dari _member_ yang ditolak idenya, Hoseok tetap tidak mengerti darimana rasa tidak nyaman yang melingkupi ruang latihan ini berasal.

Jadi begini, sekian tahun hidup dengan enam ekor anggota yang itu-itu saja membuat Hoseok mau tidak mau terlalu paham kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak benar. Yang membuat frustasi adalah, ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa masalahnya.

Memang, semalam Jin dan Taehyung berebut bungkus Banana Kick terakhir sampai suara teriakan mereka menembus headphone Hoseok. Tapi Jin bertengkar dengan siapa saja tentang hal apa saja jadi tentu bukan ini penyebabnya.

Kegelisahan itu masih menguar dengan kental bahkan ketika Sundeuk- _ssaem_ —koreografer kesayangan—masuk ruangan dan tanpa basa-basi memulai pemanasan. Hoseok menoleh kesana-kesini. Namjoon dan Taehyung melakukan gerakan aneh dengan punggung dan siku mereka di sudut ruangan— _nope,_ tentu saja bukan mereka. Jungkook meregangkan bagian tengah tubuhnya dengan alis bertaut, tegap menatap cermin, terlihat terlalu berkonsentrasi hanya untuk sekedar pemanasan. Yoongi, di sisi lain, sedang merengut dengan ekspresi tidak enak. Tapi ekspresi Yoongi selalu tidak enak jadi Hoseok tidak begitu khawatir.

Barulah ketika Hoseok melirik Jimin, yang diam-diam bepredikat sebagai adik kesayangannya di Bangtan, ia merasa ada yang salah. Hanya sedikit, tidak terlalu kentara. Yang dilakukan Jimin hanyalah menunduk sepanjang pemanasan, memandang lantai seperti ia baru melihatnya untuk pertama kali. Dan itu seharusnya bukan hal aneh, seandainya itu bukan Jimin. Tapi Jimin tidak pernah menunduk saat latihan. Biasanya dia menatap cermin, awas mengamati pantulan tubuhnya dan anggota lain, mencetuskan di bagian-bagian mana saja yang tidak rapi. Tidak, Jimin tidak pernah menunduk bahkan ketika tidak latihan. Selalu memasang dagu tinggi karena Jimin bukan orang yang mudah kalah melawan dunia. Itu, atau karena tinggi badan Jimin membuatnya selalu mendongak. Apalagi kalau ia asyik berjinjit sambil memajukan bibir seperti minta dicium, menggoda Jungkook yang makin tinggi seiring bertambahnya umur.

Ah. Itu dia. Seharian ini Jimin tidak mengutarakan satu pun kalimat gombal nan menggelikan pada Jungkook (tentu saja pada Jungkook, Jimin mana mau melakukannya pada anggota lain). Kalau diingat-ingat, perjalanan mereka di bandara sepulang dari Jepang pun luput dari adegan Jungkook mendorong Jimin menjauh yang biasanya jadi tontonan sehari-hari.

Hoseok menangkap mata Seokjin lewat cermin dan sejurus ia tahu kalau kakak tertuanya itu punya kesimpulan yang sama. Ada yang salah dengan Jimin sejak ia kembali ke Korea.

Atmosfer tidak enak itu makin tambah kental seiring banyaknya waktu yang mereka habiskan di ruang latihan. Namjoon selalu terlambat satu ketukan dari seharusnya tapi itu sudah makanan sehari-hari. Gerakan Taehyung masih terlalu lembek tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang ia tidak bisa taklukkan sendiri. Hoseok maklum. Ini latihan pertama dengan lagu final dan koreografi yang sudah final.

Yang tidak Hoseok maklumi adalah Jimin melakukan kesalahan hampir dua kali lipat dari Namjoon. Keempat kalinya verse pertama diputar, Jimin menabrakkan punggungnya ke dada Jungkook saat mereka berganti posisi. Tidak terdengar begitu parah, hanya sedikit 'duk' yang mengindikasikan tidak ada tulang yang patah atau apa. Tapi Jimin meringis miring, matanya menyipit dan alisnya bertaut seolah-olah bersentuhan dengan Jungkook menyakitinya secara fisik.

Komentar Jungkook setelahnya lebih mengejutkan.

"Jimin- _hyung_." Nada Jungkook lembut, nada yang biasa ia gunakan kalau bicara dengan Jimin. Tapi Jimin mendongak terlalu cepat, seperti tidak mengharapkan Jungkook untuk menegurnya padahal hal itu yang biasa terjadi tiap kali latihan.

Hoseok mengernyitkan alis. Jimin masih menunduk namun matanya tertuju ke Jungkook, awas. Sebelum sedetik kemudian kembali memandang lantai.

"Kupikir akan lebih baik kalau _hyung_ bergeser selangkah lebih ke kanan agar aku bisa pindah lewat belakangmu. Kalau tidak begitu, kita bisa bertabrakan bertiga… dengan Taehyung…," Tentu saja bukan hanya Hoseok yang menyadari volume suara Jungkook makin mengecil di ujung kalimat, seperti dia baru sadar dia tidak seharusnya bicara begitu.

Terlalu formal. Kalimat Jungkook terlalu formal. Terlalu sopan dibanding yang biasa ia lontarkan ke Jimin. Ini membuat sesuatu dalam dada Hoseok bergemuruh tidak karuan, bilang kalau ada yang salah. Bahkan _ssaem_ terlihat heran.

Jimin tidak menatap Jungkook saat ia menggumamkan, "Maaf."

Jungkook menghela napas berat yang tidak absen dari pengamatan Hoseok.

"Oke! Ayo mulai lagi!" Hoseok berseru, sedikit terlalu nyaring. Berusaha memecahkan aura berat di sekeliling. "Konsentrasi, oke? Jimin?"

Yang disebut namanya mengangguk pelan, mata masih terpaku ke lantai.

Jimin menatap bayangannya sendiri di cermin dengan ekspresi yang Hoseok kenal baik. Ekspresi Jimin saat dia bertekad untuk menghapal gerakan atau memperbaiki teknik. Dan Jimin akhirnya melakukannya dengan benar, dia selalu begitu.

Jungkook terjatuh ke lututnya lima kali sepanjang sisa latihan.

* * *

 **1.5**

"Biar aku ambilkan es."

Hoseok tidak terlalu memperhatikan saat Jimin setengah berlari ke luar ruangan. Ia sibuk menatap cemas ke Jungkook yang satu kakinya dilipat dan satunya lagi diluruskan. Mata kakinya membiru. Terlihat buruk rupa.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Hoseok bertanya walaupun dia sangat tahu kalau mata Jungkook beralih ke Jimin sesaat sebelum ia melakukan _tumbling_ —yang gagal dengan menyakitkan.

"Tidak konsentrasi." Yang termuda menjawab singkat.

Hoseok mengerutkan bibir, menimbang apakah ini waktu yang tepat untuk semacam konsultasi perasaan. "Apa ini tentang Jimin?"

Mata Jungkook yang sudah besar semakin membesar. Ekspresi terkejut Jungkook selalu lucu, Hoseok hampir saja tertawa. Hampir.

"Kenapa dengan Jimin?" Intonasi Jungkook terdengar aneh di telinga Hoseok.

"Kalian tidak sepenuhnya pandai main rahasia, tahu?"

Hoseok bisa melihat bahu Jungkook menegang. Ah, Jungkook benar-benar tidak bisa tidak kentara.

"Maksudnya?" Jungkook memainkan tali sepatunya.

"Sejak kau berbagi kamar dengan Jimin di Jepang kemarin, kalian bertingkah sedikit aneh. Kalian bertengkar?"

Jungkook sedikit membelalak. Ketegangan yang tadi terlukis jelas di wajahnya menguap. Jungkook menelengkan kepala. Bibirnya berkerut. Bingung.

"Tidak."

"Tapi kalian menghindari satu sama lain dan itu kentara sekali. Apapun masalah yang kalian punya, sebaiknya cepat selesaikan. Kau tahu Jimin pasti akan memaafkanmu seandainya kau cukup rendah hati untuk minta maaf duluan."

Sekarang Jungkook terlihat kesal, frustasi, hampir marah. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun yang butuh dimaafkan."

" _Well,_ Jimin terlihat marah." Hoseok mengangkat bahu, sedikit tidak nyaman tentang arah pembicaraan ini menuju. Mungkin ini memang bukan waktu yang tepat.

"Jimin- _hyung_ tidak marah." Jungkook mengucapkannya hampir berbisik. Alisnya hampir bertaut saking kerasnya ia mengernyit.

Hoseok hampir terkekeh, senyum asimetris terlukis di wajahnya. Tentu saja Jungkook bilang begitu, Jimin tidak pernah marah padanya secara terang-terangan. "Jimin tidak pernah kelihatan marah sekalipun dia marah, Jungkook. Siapa yang tahu, _'kan_?"

"Aku tahu."

Hoseok menaikkan satu alis mendengar nada Jungkook saat ia mengucapkannya. Seolah-olah Jungkook _memang_ tahu.

" _Well_ , oke," Hoseok sedikit beringsut menjauh, berharap Jungkook tidak menyadarinya. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan tim kita baik-baik saja sebelum _comeback_."

Jungkook berkedip. Intensitas di matanya hilang dan Hoseok bertanya-tanya apakah hanya nama Jimin yang bisa memancingnya kembali.

"Tentu saja, _hyung_." Nada Jungkook lebih lembut saat mengucapkannya, permintaan maaf yang tidak diutarakan.

Jimin datang dengan bungkusan kain berisi es di tangannya. Tanpa bilang apa-apa, Jimin mendudukkan diri di samping kaki Jungkook dan menaruhkan esnya di pergelangan.

Itu berlangsung selama sekian menit. Hening. Jimin fokus pada esnya. Jungkook fokus pada Jimin. Dengan tatapan yang, tidak peduli seberapa lama Hoseok mengamati, sulit diartikan. Sekilas Jungkook terlihat bingung dan itu ekspresi yang jarang muncul di wajahnya Hoseok penasaran apa yang ia bingungkan.

"Hoseok- _ah_!" Suara Yoongi terdengar dari balik punggungnya bersamaan dengan Jungkook bergumam ke Jimin, "Terima kasih, _hyung_."

Hoseok memutar badan, menyanggupi panggilan Yoongi. Namun tidak sebelum dia melihat senyum kecil terpatri di bibir Jimin yang hilang secepat ia terbentuk.

"Ini aku, Jungkook. Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih."

Itu tipikal kalimat yang akan Jimin lontarkan ke Jungkook. Ada yang berbeda dari cara Jimin mengucapkannya tapi Jungkook tersenyum karena kalimat itu dan Hoseok pikir mungkin dia saja yang berlebihan menganalisa situasi. Mungkin semua memang baik-baik saja.

* * *

 **2.**

Kembali ke gedung Bighit untuk mengambil kembali iPad yang tertinggal setelah baru semenit menempatkan bokong di kursi studio itu sangat menjengkelkan. Kalau saja Yoongi tidak ingat dia punya coretan lirik yang bisa memenuhi setengah lagu di dalamnya, dia bisa saja menyuruh Jungkook untuk membawakannya saat bocah itu selesai latihan. Sayangnya Yoongi punya lima melodi berbeda di kepalanya yang harus ditautkan dengan lirik secepatnya sebelum melodi-melodi itu terbang entah kemana.

Ruang latihan anyar mereka terlihat gelap—bukan berarti ada banyak yang terlihat dari luar, tapi tiadanya cahaya dari celah bawah pintu sudah cukup bagi Yoongi untuk tahu.

"Aku kangen rambut hitammu." Suara Jungkook terdengar samar-samar. Yoongi tiga langkah dari pintu.

"Kupikir kau bilang kau suka rambut merahku." Suara yang lain menyahut, lebih lembut, lebih cerah dalam kelirihan. Kontras sempurna dengan Jungkook, membuat mereka menjadi duet yang sempurna pula. Jimin.

Jungkook hampir berbisik saat melantunkan jawaban, "Itu aku juga suka, tapi aku sudah lama tidak lihat warna asli rambutmu."

Yang termuda terdengar seperti sedang mengagumi harta berharga yang bisa pecah sewaktu-waktu alih-alih mengomentari _hairstyle_ seseorang.

Jimin terkekeh. Jemari Yoongi memeluk knop pintu. Bertanya-tanya haruskah ia putar balik dan mengambil iPadnya besok pagi.

Yoongi tidak tahu mengapa ia ragu-ragu. Ia hanya perlu membuka pintu, mengucapkan hai, mengambil iPadnya dari dekat lubang charger, keluar gedung, dan mulai menggubah lagu di studionya yang nyaman dengan _notebook_ tersayang.

Tapi pria 23 tahun itu tidak bisa berhenti merasa seolah-olah ia hanya berjarak satu langkah dari menyaksikan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya. Satu putaran knop dari menginterupsi sesuatu yang privat, yang hanya boleh dimiliki Jimin dan Jungkook.

Itu hanya percakapan biasa, diskusi tentang warna rambut yang bahkan Yoongi juga sering perbincangkan. Namun sesuatu di ayunan intonasi Jungkook membuat Yoongi berpikir mungkin saja ini bukan percakapan biasa—bukan seperti yang Yoongi lakukan dengan Hoseok atau Seokjin, setidaknya.

Menimbang antara memecah perbincangan kedua adiknya atau mengorbankan lima melodi di kepala, Yoongi memutar knop pintu. Mendorong daunnya perlahan, dan dengan hati-hati melongokkan kepalanya.

Dentuman _bass_ mengalun lirih dari _speaker_ merk Jerman. Dua sosok duduk bertumpuk di seberang ruangan.

Seperti yang terlihat dari luar, ruang latihan itu gelap. Hanya dua lampu paling pojok yang dinyalakan, menerangi rambut cokelat Jungkook yang punggungnya menempel di cermin raksasa. Kedua kakinya terbuka lebar, menyisakan cukup tempat untuk Jimin duduk di antaranya. Punggung menempel pada dada Jungkook yang berotot. Jemarinya yang kecil ada di genggaman Jungkook—diremas-remas seperti saat Jungkook memainkan _slime._

"Oh! _Hyung_!" Suara Jungkook yang satu oktaf lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya hampir membuat Yoongi berjengit. Tapi ia tidak melewatkan bagaimana seringai kecil Jimin menguap, matanya melebar dengan cepat, hampir komikal. Pemuda yang rambutnya dicat merah darah itu refleks menegakkan badan. Menjauh dari Jungkook.

Ekspresi yang Jimin pakai di wajahnya membuat Yoongi hampir merasa bersalah karena membuka pintu. Hampir.

"Hei," bersyukur karena kalimatnya keluar dengan lancar, Yoongi melirik ke meja kecil di pojok ruangan. iPad-nya tergeletak tanpa dosa, tidak sadar kalau pemiliknya tengah menceburkan diri ke situasi canggung, "iPad-ku ketinggalan."

Yoongi mengambil langkah lebar-lebar, meraih barangnya yang tertinggal dengan agak ceroboh dan langsung putar balik menuju pintu keluar. Berusaha untuk tidak mengalihkan pandangan ke dua pemuda lain di ruangan yang sekarang berdiri terlalu tegak dengan jarak terlalu jauh.

"Padahal aku bermaksud untuk membawakannya pulang nanti." Jungkook menyeletuk. Kalimatnya meluncur sedikit terlalu lambat. Sedikit terlalu hati-hati.

"Yah, sekarang kau tidak perlu." Yoongi menghadapkan punggungnya ke Jungkook, ekor matanya menangkap mulut Jimin yang terbuka kemudian terkatup lagi sejurus kemudian. Ia pura-pura tidak lihat.

Satu langkah di luar pintu, Yoongi tahu kedua pemuda di belakangnya tengah bertukar pandangan.

'Aku pergi' Yoongi ucapkan sebelum ia benar-benar keluar ruangan, menutup pintu kembali dan tidak menoleh kebelakang sampai ia masuk elevator.

Ini terasa salah. Terasa seperti ia baru saja merusak momen privat orang lain. Seharusnya tidak begini. Seharusnya tidak ada yang salah dengan masuk ke ruang latihan dan menemukan dua anggota bandmu di dalamnya berbincang soal warna rambut.

Yoongi memencet tombol untuk lantai dasar, tiba-tiba merasa bodoh.

* * *

 **3.**

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, Jungkook."

Jungkook tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau ia mendengar. Anggota termuda mereka masih duduk dengan mata menerawang sejak gladi bersih ditunda dan mereka bertujuh berkumpul di ruang tengah apartemen. Jungkook masih meremas-remas tangannya sendiri, memasang ekspresi ganjil yang terpasang sejak ia berlari paling awal (selalu paling awal) ke samping tubuh Jimin yang telentang di atas panggung, tidak bergerak dan kelewat lunglai.

"Hanya kelelahan, kata dokter. Jiminnie sedikit kurang energi." Sejin—manajer kesayangan mereka—menginformasikan ke semua yang ada di ruang tengah, sekalipun tidak ada yang menjawab. Mengerti kalau tidak ada yang berniat merespon, Sejin menambahkan. "Staf yang lain bisa pulang, biar aku yang jaga anak-anak."

Seokjin mengucapkan terima kasih pada rombongan rekan kerja mereka yang wajahnya masih dihantui rasa khawatir. Siapa yang tidak? Tadi itu gladi bersih terakhir sebelum _fanmeeting_ terbesar mereka semenjak debut, dan tidak ada yang mengira kalau Jimin terjatuh bukan karena tersandung. Dia jatuh dan tidak bangun lagi bahkan ketika Jungkook menggendong tubuh tidak sadarnya turun dari panggung.

"Hei, JK," Seokjin menegur dari seberang ruangan. "Kau dengar sendiri, _'kan_? Jimin tidak apa-apa."

Seokjin tidak tahu ia mengharapkan apa ketika Jungkook akhirnya mendongak dari tatapannya ke lantai, tapi yang pasti ia tidak menduga akan bertemu pandang dengan mata merah yang mengilat karena air mata tertahan.

"Kalau dia baik-baik saja, dia tidak akan berbaring di ranjang seperti orang sekarat." Balasan Jungkook lirih, nadanya datar, dan Seokjin hampir, _hampir_ , bergidik.

Ketika Jimin akhirnya sadar, bibir pucat dan mata berkantung, Seokjin dan Hoseok tengah menyiapkan makan malam untuk enam yang lain— _fast-food delivery_ , karena tidak ada yang punya cukup tenaga untuk memasak enam porsi lauk-pauk.

Sejin dan Namjoon masuk lebih dulu ke kamar Jimin. Memastikan pintunya tertutup rapat sehingga anggota yang lain tidak mendengar apapun dari ruang tengah. Seokjin mengira mereka membicarakan soal kemungkinan absennya Jimin di hari pertama acara, tentang pesan dokter, tentang obat yang harus diminum, tentang bagaimana jatuh sakit sebelum _event_ adalah sebuah masalah besar.

Saat pintu kamar Jimin akhirnya terbuka, Seokjin bangkit dari duduknya. Berniat mengantarkan lebih banyak air putih dan buah-buahan yang selalu tersedia di _dorm_.

Jeon Jungkook menduluinya.

Seokjin bahkan tidak sadar kalau Jungkook sudah mengupas berbagai macam buah, memotongnya kecil-kecil, dan menatanya rapi di piring untuk—Seokjin menduga—diberikan ke Jimin.

Yang tertua duduk lagi. Memainkan botol air minum yang tadinya ingin ia serahkan ke Jimin. Tiap beberapa menit sekali matanya melirik ke pintu kamar Jimin yang tertutup, mengharapkan pintunya terbuka dan memuntahkan Jeon Jungkook. Tapi itu tidak terjadi.

Ini terasa sedikit aneh. Nasi di piring Jungkook bahkan belum berkurang lebih dari separuh dan pemuda itu tidak terlihat punya niat untuk kembali melanjutkan makan malam. Tidak seperti Jungkook biasanya yang masih suka mencomot jatah Taehyung ketika makanannya sendiri habis.

Setengah jam berlalu, Taehyung membantunya membereskan sisa-sisa mie kacang hitam dan babi panggang. Jungkook masih belum keluar. Seokjin duduk melingkar di ruang tengah bersama lima yang lain, berbincang serius tentang formasi mereka besok jika posisi Jimin kosong.

Ketika mereka bubar dan Seokjin menawarkan diri untuk menjelaskan hasil musyawarah darurat mereka ke Jungkook yang tidak hadir, jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan sepuluh menit lewat tengah malam. Pemuda berambut coklat muda itu mengambil lagi botol air putih untuk Jimin yang sempat diabaikan, berjalan tanpa alas kaki di lantai berlapis papan kayu ke kamar Jimin. Curiga jangan-jangan Jungkook tertidur di dalam sana.

" _Hyung_ tidak perlu diet terlalu ketat, tahu?"

Suara Jungkook yang hampir berbisik memupuskan kecurigaan Seokjin. Ia mendengar Jimin tertawa sebagai balasan dan Seokjin rasanya ingin memukul seseorang karena yang ia dengar barusan bukan tawa Jimin. Tawa yang barusan terdengar asing: palsu dan tidak tulus, gelap dan berduri.

Seokjin mendengar Jungkook bertanya "Kenapa?" dengan suara tertahan, seperti sedang menahan tangis.

Jimin menggumamkan sesuatu yang Seokjin tidak bisa dengar tapi Jungkook jelas bisa, karena yang termuda kembali meluncurkan kalimat yang keluar dengan lancar. Lirih, hati-hati, tapi lancar. Seperti sebuah rahasia yang dipikirkan tiap hari, diulang-ulang dalam kepala namun baru punya waktu untuk diutarakan sekarang.

"Tapi _hyung_ sudah sempurna seperti ini. Kenapa pendapat orang lain begitu penting padahal _hyung_ sudah sempurna bagiku."

Seokjin menggenggam botol air sedikit lebih erat.

"…sempurna untukku…," Ia mendengar Jungkook bergumam sebelum ia putar balik, mengurungkan niat.

Ketika Seokjin kembali ke kamar Jimin jam dua pagi (Taehyung tertidur di lantai ruang tengah dengan bantal Seokjin dan selimut Yoongi sebagai teman, Hoseok menguap berulang kali di sofa—jelas-jelas ingin tidur namun enggan karena masih ada Jungkook di kamar), Seokjin mendapati Jimin tertidur di bagian bawah ranjang tingkat yang Jimin bagi dengan Taehyung, Jungkook meringkuk di lantai hanya beralaskan _bed cover_ tipis milik Jimin. Piring bekas wadah buah di atas nakas sudah kosong.

Di luar sana, ada dua kali dentang terdengar samar-samar dari pos satpam apartemen. Jam dua tepat.

Seokjin meraih semua bentuk kain tebal yang ada di kasur Hoseok, melapisi badan berotot Jungkook yang mau bagaimanapun juga, terlihat lebih kecil dari seharusnya jika ia meringkuk begini.

Ia pikir tidak apa jika ia baru menjelaskan formasi barunya ke Jungkook besok pagi. Seokjin pikir tidak apa jika ia pura-pura tidak melihat bekas air mata di pipi Jimin _dan_ Jungkook. Seokjin pikir tidak apa jika ia tidak mengungkit kejadian esok harinya ketika suara Jungkook bergetar saat menyanyikan bagian yang seharusnya milik Jimin.

* * *

 **3.5**

Ada dua kamera di ruangan. Hari ini hari kedua _fanmeeting_. Anggota mereka lengkap. Hari kedua selalu jadi Hari Rekaman DVD. Kamera dimana-mana.

Seokjin menyandarkan lehernya yang kaku di sofa kulit yang sama kakunya. Hoseok berceloteh tentang 'misi'nya yang kelewat sulit dan _mustahil sekali, mana ada member yang akan bilang kalau dia mau menikah denganku._ Seokjin hanya setengah mendengarkan. Masa bodoh dengan mainan misi-misian, _toh_ itu dilakukan hanya untuk kamera. Mereka gagal atau sukses, fans tetap akan membeli DVDnya.

Di seberang ruangan, ada Jungkook yang pandangannya bertubrukan dengan Seokjin. Yang lebih muda menggerak-gerakkan alisnya jenaka, untuk alasan apa, Seokjin tidak mau tahu. Berlaku tidak normal tanpa alasan yang normal adalah tanda utama kalau Jeon Jungkook sudah normal. Apapun yang membuatnya menangis malam kemarin, Seokjin senang Jungkook bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri. _Si Bungsu Emas_ , Seokjin pikir, memutar bola matanya secara imajiner.

Kontak matanya dengan si bungsu tidak berlangsung lama karena perhatian Jungkook seketika teralih saat pintu ruang tunggu terbuka. Satu juru kamera melangkah mundur diikuti helaian rambut oranye.

"Oh! Jimin- _hyung_!" Jungkook berseru dari tempatnya berdiri. Bibirnya membentuk cengiran miring yang khas, menghadap ke kamera. "Kenapa Jimin- _hyung_ hari ini tampan sekali?"

Jimin memandang Jungkook aneh. Alisnya mengerut, begitu juga bibirnya.

Jungkook terkekeh. "Alisnya Jimin- _hyung_ … cantik." Yang termuda bilang lagi kepada kamera.

"Kau kenapa?" Jimin berujar, heran. Tapi semua orang di ruangan bisa melihat kalau Jimin kegirangan.

"Aku kenapa?" Jungkook balik bertanya, nadanya ringan. Seokjin senang mendengarnya, entah kenapa. Jungkook terlihat bahagia. "Hanya mengutarakan fakta."

Jimin terkekeh girang. _Great_. Sekarang Jimin yang terlihat kelewat bahagia. Mungkin pingsan selama tiga jam dan melewatkan satu hari _fanmeeting_ bisa membuat _mood_ naik drastis.

"Pujianmu tidak familiar bagiku. Jangan lakukan." Jimin mendorong Jungkook di dada, tanpa tenaga karena Seokjin tahu Jimin tidak benar-benar ingin Jungkook pergi.

Jungkook terkekeh lagi. Kepalanya menoleh ke kamera. "Jimin- _hyung_ tampan, _'kan_? Tidakkah dia terlihat sempurna?"

"Oh," Hoseok menggumam di sebelahnya dan Seokjin mengalihkan perhatian ke dia, menyadari Hoseok juga memperhatikan objek yang sama, "itu kah misinya Jungkook?"

Seokjin memutar mata. Hoseok masih bicara soal misi ternyata.

"Kalau dia melakukannya begitu, bukannya kelewat kentara?" Lanjut Hoseok, mengernyitkan dahi.

"Hmm… Jungkook memang terlalu kentara." Seokjin membalas, kembali menyenderkan leher di sofa kulit yang kaku.

* * *

 **4.**

Langit Thailand bersih tanpa awan malam ini. Taehyung bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari ruangan tempat mereka syuting yang terlapisi kaca bening sebagai pengganti dinding. Malam ini cerah, indah, cantik, masukkan semua kata sifat berkonotasi sama. Atmosfer di ruangan juga bagus, energi para _member_ melambung tinggi. Semua antusias tentang konser, antusias tentang siaran langsung di aplikasi terbaru Naver. Dan tentang makanan gratis. Tentu saja tentang makanan gratis.

Siaran favorit Taehyung adalah siaran dengan anggota Bangtan. Mereka bisa saling melindungi _image_ masing-masing tanpa merasa canggung. Atau mati-matian saling mempermalukan. Tidak ada jalan tengah.

Hal terbaik tentang siaran dengan anggotamu sendiri adalah kau bisa berkata sejujur-jujurnya tanpa harus khawatir salah ucap.

Jadi ketika pertanyaan dari fans dibacakan keras-keras oleh Jimin (yang terlihat sangat menikmati bermain _MC-MCan_ dengan Hoseok), Taehyung tentu saja memberikan jawaban jujur.

"Jungkookie," Jimin membaca komentar dari layar, kakinya yang tidak menyentuh lantai karena tinggi kursi diayun-ayunkan, "sebenarnya suka Jimin- _hyung_."

Taehyung bisa melihat Jimin menatap Jungkook dengan senyum seratus watt dan tatapan yang penuh harap. Ah, sobatnya terlalu kentara.

Sementara Jungkook? Matanya yang besar semakin melebar dan alis elangnya hampir bertaut, terlihat _hampir_ bingung tentang mengapa komentar seperti itu bisa muncul.

"Jimin- _hyung_? Tentu saja aku suka!" Yang termuda mengetuk-ngetukkan tanda X/O di tangannya ke lutut. Terlihat sangat tersinggung.

Namjoon yang duduk di samping Taehyung mendengus. Yoongi di sisinya yang lain hanya menunduk sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Kalau begitu, angkat tandanya! Angkat tandanya!" Hoseok berseru, kelewat hiperaktif.

Pada hitungan ketiga, Taehyung mengangkat papan X. Ia menoleh ke kanan, ia menoleh ke kiri. Tersenyum geli saat mendapati Namjoon dan Yoongi menampilkan tanda yang sama.

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk tidak suka Jiminnie- _hyung_!" Jungkook berseru lagi, matanya bertabrakan dengan Taehyung dan yang lebih tua baru sadar kalau buku-buku jari Jungkook yang menggenggam papan tanda O hampir memutih saking erat genggamannya.

Yoongi menggeleng lagi di tempat duduknya, dan Taehyung bilang: "Ini _'kan_ berdasarkan pengamatan kita masing-masing. Kita melihatnya kamu begini." sambil menyorongkan huruf X besar ke hadapan Jungkook.

Jungkook mengernyit, untuk sesaat terlihat sangat marah sampai Taehyung hampir berjengit. Taehyung cepat-cepat mengalihkan muka, tidak sepenuhnya paham mengapa Jungkook harus memasang ekspresi mengerikan begitu. Ini _toh_ bukan hal yang tidak biasa, sejak Jungkook selalu menempatkan Jimin di peringkat terakhir setiap ditanya siapa yang tertampan, mereka sering menggoda Jungkook tentang ketidaksukaannya pada Jimin.

Itu bohong, tentu saja. (Walaupun ada saat dimana Taehyung merasa Jungkook tidak menganggap Jimin sebagai _hyung_ yang harus dihormati, tapi itu sudah lama sekali).

" _Hyung_ ~ Aku suka~" Jungkook menyerukannya sekali lagi tepat sebelum Hoseok melanjutkan acara. Sekali, dua kali, Jungkook terus mengulang kata "suka" dalam tiap kesempatan sepanjang satu jam acara. Matanya dengan sangat kentara melirik Jimin untuk membaca ekspresi pemuda berambut oranye pudar. Taehyung tidak melewatkan bagaimana pandangan Jungkook jatuh ke lantai saat Jimin tidak menyahut.

* * *

 **4.5**

" _Hyung_ , tadi kenapa begitu?" Jungkook memulai percakapan. Mereka terduduk di kursi paling belakang van, meluncur dari tempat siaran ke salah satu hotel termewah di Thailand. Hoseok di kursi tengah menyumpal telinga dengan _headphone_ , menganggukkan kepala seiring irama sambil berusaha untuk tidak menyaduk Jimin yang tertidur di bahunya. Ketiga _hyung_ lainnya menaiki van yang satu lagi, selalu begitu tiap kali mereka menetap di luar negeri.

"Hm? Apanya?" Taehyung menjawab setengah hati, masih terfokus pada _game_ sederhana di ponsel.

"Bilang kalau aku tidak suka Jimin- _hyung_."

"Oho, memangnya kau suka?" Taehyung masih tidak begitu ambil hati, sama sekali tidak peka kalau raut muka pemuda di sebelahnya makin keruh.

"Bukan berarti _hyung_ bisa menilaiku sembarangan begitu."

Yang lebih tua menutup aplikasi. Sadar nada bicara Jungkook turun satu oktaf, terdengar berbahaya.

"Kook, inti dari kuis-kuisan tadi _'kan_ memang untuk kita saling men- _judge._ Lagipula itu hanya untuk senang-senang, fans juga tahu tadi itu candaan."

Jungkook menghembuskan napas kasar, alisnya tertaut dalam seolah ia frustasi.

"Aku hanya tidak mau dia kembali berpikir aku membencinya." Suara Jungkook lirih, seolah bicara dengan dirinya sendiri tapi mereka duduk terlalu dekat hingga Taehyung bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Apa?" Tanyanya.

"…apa?" Jungkook membalas, pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Jimin berpikir begitu?"

Jungkook terlihat ragu-ragu, mengacak rambutnya sendiri setelah melepas _beanie_ merahnya kelewat kasar.

"Jungkook?"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan ekspresi memelas, separuh frustasi. Wajahnya begitu menyedihkan sampai Taehyung merasa prihatin atas hal yang ia bahkan tidak paham. "Dulu. Tidak sekarang. Tapi- aku tidak mau- aku hanya… ugh."

"Ah," Taehyung menyeletuk, ada pengertian dalam intonasinya. "Jadi karena itu kalian bertengkar?"

"Hm? Bertengkar apa?" Jungkook menoleh sangat cepat ke arah Taehyung, pemuda itu sempat khawatir Jungkook mematahkan lehernya sendiri.

"Dulu itu, waktu kau dan Jimin berbagi kamar hotel di Jepang. Ingat? Sebelum kita promosi _I Need U_?"

Mata Jungkook melebar. Tentu saja dia ingat. Jungkook selalu punya memori yang kuat. "Kami tidak bertengkar. Aku tidak tahu kenapa yang lain bilang begitu."

" _Yeah_ ," Taehyung mengiyakan tapi nadanya bilang sebaliknya. "Kalian berpura-pura yang lain tidak eksis selama dua bulan penuh. Tentu saja kalian tidak bertengkar."

Jungkook hening untuk beberapa lama. Taehyung masa bodoh, dia mengantuk dan lelah dan sama sekali tidak ingin jadi wadah krisis perasaannya Jungkook.

"…kami sama sekali tidak bertengkar…," Taehyung mendengar Jungkook menggumam sendiri, terdengar sepenuhnya bingung dan Taehyung bertanya-tanya apakah selama ini ia salah mengerti.

* * *

 **5.**

Namjoon berusaha menahan kuapnya saat ia, sekali lagi, menjelaskan makna lagu yang Jungkook tunjukkan. Hal serupa sering terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Dan bukannya Namjoon tidak suka, sebenarnya ia diam-diam bangga melihat Jungkook begitu bersemangat mempelajari lirik bahasa Inggris. Hanya saja Namjoon mulai melihat kesamaan antara lagu-lagu pilihan Jungkook—faktor persekutuan. Itu, dan Jungkook selalu mengerjakan lagunya saat tengah malam begini. Saat satu-satunya hal yang Namjoon inginkan adalah berebah di kasur bersama boneka Ryannya.

Dan hal itulah yang Namjoon lakukan. Memeluk Ryan terbesarnya, Namjoon berbaring miring menghadap Jungkook di seberang ruangan yang duduk tegap di kursi, menghadap komputer.

"Jungkook- _ah_ ," Namjoon memulai, "apa kau sedang suka seseorang?"

Jungkook menoleh, sedikit terlalu cepat. Ekspresi di wajahnya mirip dengan anak anjing. Dia terlihat lucu bingung seperti itu. Namjoon bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah Jungkook sudah sering menanyakan hal yang sama kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa _hyung_ bertanya begitu?" Pemuda yang sedikit lagi menyamai tingginya itu menjawab pertanyaannya dengan pertanyaan lagi. Tipikal Jungkook saat ia mengetes air, mencoba mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan.

"Tidak tahu, ya, akhir-akhir ini kau sering membahas tentang lagu cinta." Namjoon menjawab agak abai, sebenarnya dia mengantuk dan hanya basa-basi, tapi Jungkook seolah menganggap terlalu serius pertanyaannya. "Lagu cinta yang tragis pula."

Jungkook mendengus. Suara dengusannya terdengar menyedihkan di telinga Namjoon. Ekspresi Jungkook sekarang terlihat menyedihkan juga.

"Lagu-lagu itu _'kan_ untuk diunggah ke fancafe." _Well_ , _yeah_ , seperti Namjoon tidak tahu itu.

"Bukan berarti kau tidak menujukannya untuk satu orang tertentu." Namjoon menyeringai, membayangkan dirinya sendiri mengunggah _cover_ untuk satu orang signifikan. Ah. Seandainya Namjoon punya orang untuk ditujukan.

Jungkook tidak menjawab. Namjoon menoleh, sebelah pipinya hampir tenggelam di bantal dan matanya sudah sekarat, tapi ia bisa melihat dengan jelas leher Jungkook memerah di bawah lampu neon.

Namjoon berpikir mungkin saja pertanyaan basa-basi yang ia lontarkan barusan memang sedang dialami Jungkook.

"Hei," Namjoon memulai lagi, "tidak apa-apa menyukai seseorang, tahu? Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu."

Dia tidak berbohong. Tidak ada yang salah. Jungkook sedang ada di umur yang tepat untuk merasakan cinta monyet dan semacamnya. _Toh_ perusahaan tidak pernah melarang mereka berkencan, hanya peringatan konstan untuk berhati-hati.

Jungkook masih diam saja.

"Walaupun aku tidak punya bayangan sama sekali tentang orang itu, _sih_ …," Namjoon bicara lagi, memecah keheningan. Dia tidak berbohong. Jungkook tidak punya banyak teman yang cukup dekat untuk bisa dikategorikan romantis. Namjoon sama sekali tidak punya ide tentang kekasih potensial Jungkook selain IU atau G-Dragon. "Satu-satunya selebriti yang dekat denganmu kan ya kita-kita ini."

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangan dari komputer dan aplikasi audionya. Menatap Namjoon tepat di mata kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke boneka Ryan di pelukan. Pemuda itu menggigit-gigit dan memanyunkan bibirnya, tipikal Jungkook jika ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi adiknya itu hanya bilang, "Tidurlah, _hyung_. Matamu sudah merah sekali."

Namjoon menyeringai. Sekentara itu ya, kantuknya?

"Kau tidak tidur?"

"Menyelesaikan ini dulu, sebentar lagi."

Namjoon melirik jam. Dua dini hari. Dia ingin membuka mulut, menyuruh adiknya itu untuk istirahat tapi Namjoon tahu benar seberapa keras kepalanya Jungkook jika menyangkut lagu-lagu _cover_ nya. Jadi ia diam saja. Memutar balik badan memunggungi yang lain, menautkan dagunya ke kepala Ryan. Ah, kawan tidur tersayang.

Jungkook bangkit dari kursi dan sesaat kemudian lampu kamar mereka mati. Samar-samar Namjoon melihat cahaya dari layar komputer. Jungkook bisa pengertian seperti ini kadang-kadang. _Bless this boy_.

Dia hampir terlelap ketika ada suara pintu dibuka. Pintu kamarnya.

"Ck," Decakan itu berulang kali Namjoon dengar. Jimin. Pemuda itu menegur Jungkook dari pintu. "Belum tidur?"

Jungkook tidak menjawab tapi Namjoon bisa membayangkan pemuda bersurai gelap itu tengah menyeringai. Jenaka tapi penuh sayang. Seringai yang hanya Jungkook yang punya dan tidak pernah ditujukan ke Namjoon.

Pintu kamar ditutup dan suara sandal rumah Jimin beradu dengan lantai. Suara kasur diduduki.

Hening. Namjoon memperbaiki posisi tidurnya. Merasa bahagia karena Jimin tidak datang untuk membuat gaduh.

"Kau hanya tidur dua jam kemarin malam." Jimin berbisik.

"Mm, lagu ini sudah hampir selesai." Tentu saja Jungkook membantah. Namjoon pikir Jimin hanya membuang-buang energi menyuruh anak itu tidur.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan lagumu, Jungkook. Aku hanya mau kau istirahat."

"Lagu-lagu ini penting bagiku." Nada Jungkook tegas dan rasanya aneh mendengarnya keluar dari mulut yang termuda. Biasanya Yoongi yang paling sering punya intonasi itu. Namjoon kembali bertanya-tanya apakah Jungkook memang menujukan lagunya untuk orang tertentu.

Jimin tidak langsung menjawab, tapi Namjoon tahu ia berpindah tempat karena ada suara selimut Jungkook bergesekan dengan kasur. "Kau sehat juga penting bagiku."

Sesuatu diletakkan di meja. _Headphone_ yang tadinya melingkar di leher Jungkook, mungkin.

" _Hyung_ juga tidak tidur." Jungkook masih membantah, nadanya seperti bocah sekali Namjoon jadi ingin menggodanya.

"Menurutmu aku bisa tidur nyenyak mengingat kau duduk sendirian disini, dengan kantung mata segitu hitamnya, berkutat dengan… dengan _itu_?" Jimin masih berbisik tapi dia terdengar hampir stres, telunjuknya yang pendek mungkin sudah menunjuk-nunjuk komputer Jungkook geram. Sudah Namjoon kira, menyuruh Jungkook tidur hanya membuang energi.

"Jungkook." Tidak ada yang bersuara selama beberapa saat sampai Jimin berbisik lagi, Namjoon bisa tahu kalau dia berusaha terdengar tegas. Tidak begitu sukses kalau kata Namjoon. "Apa gunanya kau merekam lagu jika kita berdua sama-sama terlalu capek untuk mendengarkannya?"

Jungkook mendengus lagi. " _Hyung_ tidur sana."

"Janji kau juga akan segera tidur," Jungkook menarik napas seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi Jimin memotong, "tidak peduli lagunya selesai atau tidak."

Jungkook tidak merespon dengan kata-kata, tapi sepertinya cukup untuk membuat Jimin puas karena suara langkah Jimin terdengar lagi menuju pintu. Ketika pintunya dibuka, Jungkook menggumam, "Tidur nyenyak untukku, _hyung_."

Cukup nyaring untuk didengar Namjoon, dan Jimin juga karena dia mendengus geli dari pintu. Pintu ditutup. Terdengar bunyi klik-klik dari arah komputer Jungkook.

Tentu saja dia lanjut dengan mainan lagu-lagunya.

Atau mungkin tidak. Karena cahaya dari layar mulai meredup dan kamar mereka jadi gelap gulita. Jungkook bergulat dengan selimutnya ketika dia mencoba berbaring di bawahnya, atau setidaknya begitulah kedengarannya.

Namjoon mengingat ketika pertama kali Jungkook 'terobsesi' dengan lagu-lagunya dan Namjoon butuh dua jam penuh untuk memaksa Jungkook tidur dan berakhir dengan dia harus secara fisik mendorong paksa yang lebih muda ke ranjang dan menggulungnya dalam selimut. Dia kembali ke ranjangnya dengan keringat di punggung dan Jungkook yang cemberut di baliknya.

Sejak saat itu Namjoon menyerah menyuruh Jungkook tidur. Karena siapa yang bisa (dan mau) menempatkan Jungkook di ranjang tanpa berkeringat? Bukan Namjoon, tentu saja. Rupanya, Jimin bisa.

Sesuatu baru saja terangkai sempurna di kepala Namjoon dia hampir bisa mendengar bunyi 'klik' di dalam sana.

"Jungkook?" Panggilnya. Suaranya serak dan satu oktaf lebih berat, Namjoon sendiri kaget mendengarnya. Jungkook sepertinya merasakan hal yang sama karena butuh sepersekian detik baginya untuk menyahut.

"Ya, _hyung_?"

Namjoon menarik napas diam-diam. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan menyukai seseorang, tahu? Kau harus percaya padaku soal ini."

Jungkook diam saja, bergerak pun tidak. Mengasumsikan yang lebih muda tidak akan menjawab, Namjoon mengembuskan napas lagi agak kasar. Menggelung badannya sendiri di bawah selimut, dan tidur. Berharap maksud dari perkataannya barusan tersampaikan dengan benar ke otak Jungkook yang bahkan tidak sadar kalau pemiliknya sedang jatuh hati.

* * *

 **1.  
(what started it all)**

Jika ada yang merasa Jungkook memohon Taehyung untuk bertukar kamar hotel dengannya adalah hal yang aneh, tidak ada yang mengucapkannya keras-keras. Lagipula Taehyung langsung mengiyakan tanpa banyak melawan, apa _sih_ yang tidak untuk _maknae_ tersayang. Itu, dan Taehyung diam-diam doyan mengganggu Namjoon kalau yang lebih tua sedang ngantuk-ngantuknya.

Jadi tidak ada yang komentar apa-apa saat Jungkook membuntuti Jimin ke kamar mereka seperti anak bebek mengikuti induknya. Tidak ada yang berkomentar tentang langkah Jungkook yang kelewat riang seperti ada per di telapak kaki.

Saat mereka duduk berdampingan di dua ranjang yang didorong jadi satu, rambut keduanya basah setelah mandi, dan langit malam Jepang terpampang jelas lewat jendela, barulah Jimin berkomentar.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba minta tukar kamar, Kook?" Seringai andalan Jimin terukir jelas, seperti saat lain-lainnya ketika ia menggoda Jungkook. "Begitu merindukanku, hm?"

Jungkook mendengus. Tidak membantah. Alih-alih ia membaringkan kepalanya di samping Jimin yang duduk bersila.

"Aku tidak bisa begini ketika ada kamera." Jungkook bilang sambil menarik jemari Jimin ke genggamannya, memijit tiap sendinya seperti ia tidak punya hal lebih baik untuk dilakukan.

Tapi alis Jimin mengernyit mendengar jawaban itu. "Kenapa tidak bisa?"

Jungkook sedikit mengangkat kepala, bertemu mata dengan Jimin yang ekspresinya kecewa. Jungkook diam-diam membenci ekspresi itu pada Jimin. Seperti setiap saat dia mendorong Jimin menjauh di depan yang lain.

"Aku tidak tahu, _hyung_." Jungkook kembali memainkan jemari Jimin, berharap percakapan ini tidak berlanjut.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Jimin terdengar menuntut, bisa apa Jungkook selain menjawab.

"Menolakmu terasa benar."

"Menolakku terasa benar," Jimin terkekeh pahit dan itu bukan suara yang Jungkook biasa nikmati. Jungkook memejamkan mata, frustasi pada dirinya sendiri karena dia tidak pernah hebat dalam berkata-kata.

"Bukan itu maksudku, _hyung_. Hanya saja… di depan orang lain… terasa… terkadang terasa seperti mereka mengharapkanku untuk begitu, menjauhimu… bukan berarti aku ingin, tapi… begitu."

Jungkook memang tidak pandai dalam hal ini. Jimin tidak menjawab, alisnya bertaut, memandang dinding di seberang ruangan seolah Jungkook tidak ada di ruangan ini bersamanya.

"Kau tidak harus bertingkah seperti yang orang-orang harapkan." Suara Jimin lirih saat mengucapkannya.

"Aku tahu." Jungkook memulai, mencoba memperbaiki keadaan, tapi Jimin memotongnya terlalu cepat.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau lakukan?"

"Terkadang," Jungkook menelan ludah, bicara dengan Jimin tidak pernah membuatnya segugup ini sebelumnya, "terkadang perhatianmu terasa terlalu berlebihan, kau tahu? Dan aku, um, aku tidak tahu harus apa di saat seperti itu."

Jimin menghela napas. "Bertingkah lah seperti biasanya saat kau bersamaku."

Jungkook mengeratkan genggamannya di jemari Jimin, menarik yang lebih tua berbaring di sampingnya. Jimin tidak menolak, tapi matanya tidak mengarah ke Jungkook juga.

Yang lebih muda bergeser, mengecilkan jarak. Punggungnya terasa tidak nyaman karena ia berbaring tepat di atas pertemuan dua ranjang, tapi dia tidak mengeluh. Jimin terasa hangat di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak harus berlaku seperti yang orang-orang harapkan, Jungkook." Jimin mengulangi kalimatnya.

Jungkook tidak menjawab.

"Apa yang kau mau?" Jimin bertanya, hampir berbisik padahal tidak ada orang lain disini selain mereka berdua. "Kau mau aku melakukan apa?"

Suara Jimin lirih saat mengucapkannya, seolah-olah ia telah kalah dalam pertarungan yang dia tidak tahu dia terlibat.

Jungkook menoleh, membiarkan hidung mancungnya bergesekan dengan helaian rambut Jimin yang masih lembab.

"Mungkin—mungkin jika _hyung_ berhenti sebentar dan beri aku kesempatan," Jungkook menelan salivanya lagi, tenggorokannya terasa kering karena malam ini tidak seharusnya dihabiskan seperti ini. Jungkook seharusnya berbaring dengan lengan Jimin sebagai bantalnya, berargumen tentang lagu-lagu kesukaan Jimin yang Jungkook berjanji akan mengunggah versinya sendiri tapi tidak kunjung ia lakukan.

Tapi disinilah mereka. Dan Jungkook ingin, benar-benar ingin, membuat hal lurus lagi. Membuat semuanya baik-baik saja untuknya dan untuk Jimin. Dia bahkan tidak sadar apa yang salah.

"Mundur lah sebentar, beri aku jarak dan kesempatan," Jungkook bisa melihat kilat kecewa di mata Jimin dan Jungkook harus menelan paksa gumpalan rasa bersalah tapi ia tetap melanjutkan, "beri aku kesempatan untuk datang sendiri padamu. Dan aku akan datang, _hyung_. Aku pasti datang."

Jimin diam saja, menarik tangannya yang masih digenggam Jungkook, hanya untuk menempatkannya di bawah kepala yang lebih muda sebagai bantal manusia.

"Oke." Jimin menggumam. _Hampir_ terlalu singkat dan _hampir_ terlalu lirih.

"Oke?" Jungkook mengulang, tidak begitu yakin apa maksudnya.

"Kalau itu yang kau mau."

Jimin tidak pernah menyayangi setengah hati, Jungkook tahu. Jimin mencintai dengan setiap sentimeter dari tubuhnya, mencurahkan segala perhatian untuk Jungkook karena, Jungkook bisa dengan bangga bilang, Jimin paling menyayanginya dibanding yang lain. Sayang Jimin selalu ada, intens, tidak pernah berhenti diungkapkan di setiap kesempatan dan di satu titik tertentu, Jungkook pikir mereka tidak bisa terus begini. Jimin punya cinta terlalu banyak sampai-sampai dia tidak menyisakan waktu bagi Jungkook untuk balas mencintainya.

Kalau saja Jimin mau mengambil satu langkah ke belakang untuk melihat, benar-benar melihat, kalau Jungkook juga punya cinta untuknya yang besarnya sama; kalau Jungkook juga punya perhatian untuk Jimin yang mengucur sama derasnya. Kalau saja Jimin mengambil satu langkah ke belakang dan membiarkan perasaan Jungkook memenuhi jarak antara mereka dan memang akan penuh, karena perasaan Jungkook untuk Jimin cukup besar untuk mengisi palung laut. Kalau saja Jimin mengambil jarak.

'Memberi jarak' adalah yang Jimin lakukan setelah percakapan tengah malam itu. Membiarkan Jungkook bercanda dengan Taehyung dan Seokjin, berhenti mencari Jungkook setiap saat, dan mulai mengalihkan perhatian dan sayangnya yang terasa terlalu banyak untuk Jungkook terima sendiri ke anggota lain.

Dan Jungkook menepati janjinya. Dengan langkah dan hati sama ringan, Jungkook datang ke Jimin yang menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka.

Seolah Jungkook bisa lama-lama jauh dari Jimin saja.

* * *

 **FIN.**

 **(please read my ending note)**

* * *

.

 **ps:** saya mengikuti bangtan sejak debut dan menyaksikan _this colorful dynamic between jm & jk along the way._ bagi yang ada disini setidaknya sejak _skool luv affair_ , pasti tahu titik balik dari hubungan mereka di era hyyh 1 yang berjungkir setengah lingkaran penuh.

 _you see, i think about jungkook. a lot. it almost feel like watching a kid grow up, seeing any slight differences on his behaviour and response toward basically everything (but mostly jimin) throughout each era._

saya sering bertanya-tanya, apa yang memicu "jimin- _hyung_ sedikit keterlaluan sana pergi jauh" jungkook berubah jadi "jimin- _hyung_ pendek sekali dan aku gak akan berhenti melakukan hal-hal bego sampai misiku untuk bikin dia ketawa terpenuhi" jungkook.

dan, _well_ , yang di atas itu adalah hasil imajinasi. _semi-canon_ dari kejadian asli ketika saya merasa perubahan jk terhadap jm paling kentara. _i just have a lot of feelings for jm & jk. sorry not sorry._

 _review_ sangat diharapkan dan akan sangat diapresiasi.

.

 **pps** : saya berencana membuat fic jjkxpjm lagi dengan tema youtuber!au. disitu saya ingin bikin jm dan jk semacam menjawab pertanyaan _subscriber_ nya mereka gitu. seperti semacam _boyfriend!tag_ -nya para _youtuber_ asli. ada yang tertarik?

misalnya ada, kalian boleh komen pertanyaan apa saja yang ingin kalian tanyakan tentang hubungan jkxjm. nantinya pertanyaan kalian akan saya masukkan di fic dan dijawab sama jkxjm ( _well, technically_ sih tetap saya yang ngejawab, tapi ya kalian tahu lah maksud saya).

pertanyaannya boleh yang romantis ("kalian jadiannya gimana?"); domestik ("kalo pagi, yang masakin sarapan siapa?"); atau nyeleneh ("jimin kalo lagi pilek, ngelap ingusnya pake tisu atau baju?"); atau pertanyaan yang agak rated pun gak apa. haha.

 _anyway_ , terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini.


End file.
